The Garden of Ziva and Jen
by BeeTheRainbowWriter
Summary: Just a little smut. Jen's angry and Ziva goes to see why...And really helps Jenny out. It's pure femslash. Rated M because I am just a little sicko! : Read and Review my first one shot. Set to the song "The Garden."


_Oh, oh, I really wanted that thing…_

She frowned and looked away from the steering wheel up at the window she knew to be Jenny's. What the hell was she doing there? Jen had been visibly pissed off and had even yelled at Jethro to stay out of her face. But she was there to calm her down and to see if she could make her better. Ziva David sighed and rubbed her temple before turning off the car and getting out of it, moving to open the door to the building with her spare key. She knew Jenny would probably have a gun in her hand and would point it at her until she was sure Ziva wasn't a threat.

_I just want to sing…_

Jen Sheppard did move down the stairs, gripping a gun as her long curly red hair tickled her poorly covered shoulders, she wore lingerie after all, having intended to call her lover- Ziva- up to help her blow off steam. She moved into the hallway and pointed it at the form, it was a woman and Jen moved to flip the lights on, Ziva wiping around holding her own gun before seeing it was Jen "Director!" she said and slid away her gun, Jen moved a little less slowly, sliding it down to just point at the floor. "How…What…Ziva, you knew I wanted you here before I knew I wanted you here…Well…that's to say." She said, looking down at herself with a grin. 

_I love you baby…_

"The emerald nightie, my favorite." Ziva breathed and moved to remove her leather jacket, hanging it up on the coat rack before taking off her shoes and socks there. She knew how Jen liked to have her out of her clothes fast. "See through. I like that you went with a white lacey bra and matching panties Jenny." The young officer added, drawing out Jen's name as she moved forward. Jenny smiled and shivered at the same time "I know what you like, Ziva." she whispered, drawing out her lovers name as well. 

_Won't you bring…_

They started up the stairs, Ziva watching Jen's behind as she took each step slowly, knowing she was being watched. "You do love your slow torture's, Jenny." She said and reached forward, pinching gently and getting a giggle from the woman in front of her- It was easy to see who was the woman in their relationship. Ziva most often never was the one in the nightie but, if pressed, she'd try one for Jen. "Just because I know how worked up it gets you, Officer." She tempted and that's when they reached the top floor, where Ziva shoved Jen up against the wall, kissing her while her hands found their ways underneath the nightie, running along the soft and porcelain like skin. Her little wild cat…Jenny. She shuddered under the warm touch.

_All the flowers you…_

Soon they where in the bedroom, Ziva had removed the nightie and left it out in the hall and made quick work of undoing the bra as they kissed each other with raw passion and hunger. Ziva ripped off her own shirt, ruining the white v-neck but not caring and, as a look of pleasure and danger slipped into Jen's eyes at how strong she was…she was glad she'd done it. "This is what had me angry. We haven't been with each other in weeks." Jen whispered and Ziva nodded slightly, a case had come up and it had made her work late and make her only free time sleeping time.

_Find out in the garden…._

Ziva moved to lay Jen down on the bed, having removed both their clothes and humming in response to the woman's hands on her body. The Director was much more experienced then Ziva but that was just something Ziva excepted and actually learned to enjoy. The young Mossad Officer fancied herself as a fine lover and Jenny never disagreed, no woman had ever been such a fast learner like Ziva or so quick to experiment. She moved to press a kiss to the base of Jenny's neck, running her index finger down Jen's body, over a hardened nipple, over the flat and pale plane that was her stomach, over a hip before her lips followed down the path, causing Jen to arch, moan, grab the sheets, and curse. "Wound so tightly. You'll burst at any second, Jen." Ziva said and decided, instead of using a tsk-ing noise, to flick her tongue over Jen's hip, temptingly. 

_Don't tell me the truth…_

"Ziva, please don't tease me. I can't hold out long enough to last through foreplay." Jen said softly and she nodded to the directors words, kissing down to her bare womanhood- something she loved about Jen, always clean- moving to lock eyes with the woman who was resting her elbows on the bed to incline forward and watch Ziva. She licked her lips and nodded encouragingly, incase that was what Ziva was looking for. A wide grin crossed the features of the younger of the two women as she planted a kiss on her before sliding her tongue into the woman. 

_That your heart has hardened…_

It instantly made Jen arch, her head going back before Ziva moved to sit back on her knees, she slipped two fingers into Jen and started to pump in and out rhythmically and started adding in a few more things: When her fingers where inside they spread open, twisting, curling into a come here like motion. All brought Jen crashing down fast. "Ziva!" Jen yelled out, gripping the sheets again as Ziva swooped in to lick up the prize of her fingers efforts. "Yes?" She purred when the other woman was clean of everything. Jen's eyes flashed dangerously and Ziva knew it was her turn to be tortured.

_But you don't want me anymore…_

Ziva's head was pressed back into the pillow as Jen switched their rolls, kissing her, leaving her breathless. When Jen pulled back Ziva smiled and watched as the woman began to run her tongue over her body. Jen marveled at how soft Ziva was despite her harsh attitude and upbringing. "I love you." She whispered up to the Israeli woman. "I love you, Jen." She said back softly. It was true, they where both in love no matter how much they had tried to deny it in the beginning. 

_How can it be? Look what you've done to me._

Suddenly Ziva felt the warmth of Jen's tongue, she'd closed her eyes when Jen's lips began ghosting across her stomach and then she'd vanished before this sudden attack, her eyes opened wide and she arched, careful not to jump out of the bed or hurt Jen, she'd over arched before. "Holy Hell!" Ziva muttered, she hadn't felt the amazing feeling that Jen was causing in what felt like forever, the only relief she'd gotten was maybe a few moments of using her own fingers and that was often cut off by a distraction getting in the way. 

_Oh, oh the bee does quickly sting…_

Jen's tongue moved in and out of Ziva, lapping her up and moving to slide a finger into her as well, it would just help her get their faster. She knew what happened when Ziva was also spoken to in other languages but Jen wasn't sure which would set her off sexually that night. So, she picked French as a guess. Jen pulled back and smiled up at Ziva who now watched her "Je te désire." She breathed and Ziva's eyes widened, making her bite her bottom lip hard, moaning as well. Then Jen began lapping her up once again, harder and faster this time.

_I was wondering… If maybe you could think?_

Soon Ziva knew she was drawing close to her peak "Jen! I'm…" she moaned out but couldn't continue the sentence as Jen moved her left hand up to her breast and scratched her nails over her skin, knowing what it did to Ziva, she pushed her own head back into the pillow. Jen understood what it was that Ziva was trying to say and she just wanted it to happen. 

_I'd give anything… if you grant my love a pardon_

After a couple more moments of being clawed and lapped at hard and rough, Ziva released. It was such a beautiful sound to Jen's ears because Ziva would curse and scream in every language she knew. That and the younger woman's facial features always read pure love and longing after each wave hit her, she was always so perfectly satisfied. Jen waited until the orgasm ended and she cleaned up the younger woman, moving to kiss up her body and just be eye level with her lover.

_And all the fruits…again would fill the garden_

They just looked at one another, Ziva smiling up at Jen "We're not done but that was amazing. Thank you." she said softly, it was rewarded with a loving kiss. They often made love early into the morning if they could. Jen then pulled back and watched as Ziva moved to grab a hold of their favorite toy, it was always underneath the pillow when Jen knew she'd need it, a strap on. "My turn first." She said, meaning she wanted to pleasure Jen first. 

_But you don't want me anymore. How can it be?_

They'd made passionate, rough, sensual love for hours before Jen finally watched Ziva fall into a heavy sleep, letting out light snores. "Look what you've done to me…" Jen said softly as she played with Ziva's long waterfall like hair. The Director moved to kiss Ziva's bare shoulder, causing the young woman to smile in her sleep before saying "I love you, Jenny." It had been from her dream but Jen heard how she meant it and she nodded "I'll always love you, my sweet little assassin." she whispered and moved to pull the younger woman close as she drifted off. It was a wonderful life in Ziva and Jen's perfect garden. 


End file.
